


Dynames: A YoRHa Android's Story

by frlmng



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frlmng/pseuds/frlmng
Summary: A team of YoRHa Androids, sent on a routine survey mission, find themselves fighting for their lives.  Stuck on Earth with no way to contact the bunker, the remaining androids must balance the mission with their own survival.





	Dynames: A YoRHa Android's Story

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been absolutely obsessed with NieR: Automata as of late. I love the story (my poor heart) and 2B, 9S, and A2 have solidified their place in my heart, but there was sooooo much more out there to explore when it came to the world!
> 
> Enter "Dynames". This fanfic is set a little bit before the events of NieR: Automata, but not so far in the past that we couldn't see a cameo by some other familiar androids. Though I may take some creative liberties here and there, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Incoming transmission." Pod 447 beamed the audio directly to her auditory receivers. As 4G followed the staircase leading up the crumbling shell of a skyscraper, the YoRHa Gunner-class android was thankful for the darkness that shrouded her presence. If there were any machines around, they couldn't see her, but noise was another thing.

A sudden burst of static caught the YoRHa Android off guard. "4G-...support. Where amb-...immediately!" The message faded into static and the signal died.

"Proposal. Move to an open area to improve signal quality." Pod 447 suggested.

"Tch." 4G knew she needed to get to the top of the building. Not only to communicate with her teammates but also to provide cover as they advanced through the ruined city. The young looking android's body was light, allowing her to seemingly fly up the stairs. It was also the reason for her nickname, "Lite". Rather than the mature, developed look of her peers, 4G was designed to have the appearance of a young girl. If not for her longer hairstyle, she could almost pass as a Scanner unit.

At the top of the staircase, she stopped short of the door. "Pod, activate optical camo." She whispered as the sniper rifle on her back disappeared, materializing in her hands with a flurry of light particles. A faint shimmer covered her as the optical camouflage took effect. There one moment, she had faded into nothingness as far as anyone's optical sensors were concerned. Rifle at the ready, she cracked open the door.

Nothing.

She slipped through onto the roof. Dark gray clouds swirled over the ruined city blocking any view of the sky beyond. 

"447, check comms." 4G ordered.

"Report. Short range communications restored. Long range communications jammed. Bunker uplink signal not found." The Pod paused for a moment as if considering something, "Alert. Unit 15B signal lost."

"What? What's going on down there?" 4G moved toward the edge of the roof.

"Lite! Thank goodness you're safe." 18S sounded more panicked than relieved though, "Listen! you have to stay away from this area, it's swarming with machines!"

"Map data received from Unit 18S." Pod 447 announced.

"And what, abandon all of you?" 4G scanned the roads below. Some distance away, in the middle of an intersection littered with debris and the rusted husks of cars, a flurry of explosions tipped her off to her team's location. As she set up her rifle, the roar of turbine engines blasted down on her, causing her to take cover against the ledge momentarily. Looking back over the ledge, she saw a medium flyer machine, flanked by four other small flyer machines, on their way toward the intersection. A quick glance through her scope revealed machine after machine pouring out of windows and doorways as her team fought for their lives.

"Alert. Optical Camouflage limit reached. 20 seconds before full recharge." The Pod announced. On cue, her optical camo dropped.

"Lite, listen. I've transferred what I was able to gather from a quick area scan. Take it and get out of he-" 18S' transmission cut off mid-sentence.

"Alert. Unit 18S signal lost." Pod 447 announced. "Exfiltration route mapped."

"Suggestion. Evacuate current operational area."

"Pod, shut up and get to work. Mark targets and activate sound dampeners." As 4G looked through her scope, a wash of red targeting reticles filled the screen. "NO! Filter targets to flyers only." This was no time for games. The sea of red disappeared, revealing five targets. The Medium and Small flyers that were about to make their first pass over her comrades. 4G pulled the trigger, causing the head of one of the small flyers to pop off. It's body careened into the second small flyer, knocking it into a nearby building. The two flyers exploded into fireballs as they dropped to the street below.

The remaining two small flyers and medium flyer veered off their strafing run, ascending above the buildings to allow for more maneuverability.

"Lite..." The voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears. There was no doubt in 4G's mind, it was 23H, the team's Healer. Patch, as she was called, had no functional weapons to defend herself. Lite was surprised to hear her voice, having assumed the worst after seeing the chaos of the intersection through her scope.

"Patch, I've got you in my sights. Where's-" 4G scanned the intersection through her scope, zeroing in on the opposite corner of 23H where a group of machines were converging. 18B was barely visible behind the flood of machines, but her intent was clear. 4G knew they didn't have much time left.

"Patch, I'm sending you an escape route. I'll provide cover while you get out of there. We'll meet up later." 4G tried to sound reassuring.

"They're everywhere, I-I can't..." 23H stammered. She was in bad shape.

"Alert. Unit 18B signal lost." Pod 447 interrupted.

4G pulled the trigger again. A neat hole appeared between the third small flyer's eyes. It shuddered in mid-air before spiraling down and exploding in the middle of the mass of machines that were swarming the intersection, taking a few along with it.

"Pod." 4G was stern. "Authorizing a temporary transfer of control to Unit 23H to provide support for her escape."

"Warning. Without my assistance, optical camouflage capabilities will be disabled." The Pod replied.

"Use it to keep Patch alive." 4G ordered. She fired again, the bullet ricocheted off one of the medium flyer's turbine engines before jamming itself into the fourth small flyer's turbines. The machine simply exploded, sending shrapnel flying every which way.

"Acknowledged. Temporary assignment to Unit 23H confirmed. Good luck, Unit 4G." The pod flew off toward 23H's position. The medium flyer turned toward 4G's building slowly ascending toward the roof. 4G took a moment to tighten her eyepatch, knowing full well things were about to get rough. She gazed through the rifle scope once more with her exposed eye. The four turbine engines surrounding the core were messing up the air currents around it, meaning a kinetic round was out of the question.

"So much for stealth." 4G mumbled to herself as she manually activated the rifle's energy rounds. There was an electrical hum as the rifle powered up. Circles of light projected ahead of the rifle's barrel, as she pulled the trigger. The longer she held the trigger down, the stronger the energy burst would be. The medium flyer seemed to freeze momentarily as it caught sight of 4G's rifle.

It was all the time she needed.

The medium flyer unleashed a barrage of energy spheres from it's cannons toward her, as 4G released the trigger. A brilliant white light pierced through the air, cutting through the energy spheres. Within moments, the core of the medium flyer disintegrated. The Flyer's turbine engines spiraled out of control, crashing into buildings and falling to the street below in a shower of fire and metal that drew the attention of the machines in the intersection.

4G quickly scanned the area through her rifle scope, but 23H was nowhere to be found. Satisfied, 4G stepped up onto the ledge of the building, her silhouette taunting the machines below, knowing they were looking for the source of the light. A horde of yellow eyes turned red and the machines began a slow, lurching march toward her building. In a flurry of energy particles, 4G's rifle appeared on her back. She hopped down from the ledge of the building and sprinted back toward the stairwell. She had no intention of being around by the time they reached the building.


End file.
